December Love Story
by Emaya123454321
Summary: Cute chapter story about Fiona and Imogen in December, including snowball fights, watching movie's together, drinking warm drinks, and just enjoying each other. Rated T only for future language
1. Icy Dreams

_Hey everyone, so I've been watching more and more Degrassi, and I am now fully in love with Fiona and Imogen, so I decided to write another cute story about them. It will be a chapter story, hope everyone likes! Reviews are appreciated! I'm not exactly sure what the plot for this story is yet, but for this chapter it's just cute cuddling and kissing scenes between Immy and Fions. _

Imogen's POV

"Fiona!" I said happily as I answered the phone. "Hey," she giggled. "What's up?" I asked, plopping down on the couch. "I'm bored. I heard that you are going to be lead girl singer in Whisper Hug!" she squealed. I sighed and giggled. "It's not that big a deal!" I said. Actually it was, but I didn't want to brag or anything. "Are you kidding! That's a huge deal! I'm so proud of you!" she cried. "Thanks," I laughed. "Hey I'm not busy later, you in the mood for one of our legendary sleepovers?" Fiona asked. "Sure, I was wondering how I could get out of this house tonight," I laughed. Natalie's house made me uncomfortable, because I could never call anything _mine. _At my dad's house, it was my bedroom, my couch, my bed, my life. But here, it was all Natalie's. "OK, want me to pick you up?" she asked. "Would you?" I asked. She giggled. "Sure, see you tonight Immy," she laughed. "See you tonight," I said, smiling and hanging up. I shivered in excitement. Fiona always made me feel better. She was the best girlfriend in the world.

Fiona's POV

I let out a small squeal of happiness as I hung up the phone. I started preparing for our night together. It was snowing outside, which was fitting because it was the first day of December, and I wanted to put on sort of a cozy mood setting. I moved the couch back against the wall and set up a thick blanket on the floor. I pulled a couple more blankets on top and put pillows at the end. I grabbed a couple Christmas movies and quickly made a cup of hot chocolate. I heard a knock at the door a minute later. I opened the door to see Imogen in a pair of grey sweat pants, winter boots, a sweater, and the hat she always wore when it was cold. I kissed her and led her inside. "Hey, I missed you," I said. She smiled and we kissed again. "I missed you too," she giggled. She took off her coat, boots, and hat. "So what movie should we watch first?" I asked. "Do you have 'A Christmas Carol'?" she asked. "Immy that's a scary movie," I whined. "Oh well, I'll protect you Fifi," she giggled, kissing me on the cheek and pulling us both down on the blankets. I sat up quickly to put the movie in then laid back down and snuggled into Imogen. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I smiled. I pressed play and wrapped my arms around Imogen's waist. She giggled and kissed my head. I didn't really enjoy the movie. I wasn't a big fan of horror. Imogen loved scary movies, and although this wasn't complete horror, it was scary enough. I kept my eyes closed most of the time and kept my face buried in Imogen's neck half the time. She held me tightly in her arms, hugging me and stroking my hair. After the movie finally ended, were really tired. Imogen put in the movie 'The Heathers' a movie about a girl and her abusive boyfriend. After about an hour into the movie I started dozing off till I finally fell asleep, dreaming about Imogen. Well, at first, anyways.

Imogen's POV

I smiled as I saw Fiona falling asleep. I turned the movie off and kissed her forehead. "Night sweetie," I whispered. She hummed in response and went back to sleeping. I giggled. Fiona was the cutest sleeper ever. She was the cutest at everything, but especially at sleeping. I closed my eyes, but I didn't really sleep. I tried for about an hour before I finally gave up. I opened my eyes and for awhile I just watched Fiona sleep. She was too cute. After awhile I got up and got a drink of water. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock: 11:00 P.M. I groaned. This night was gonna last forever. I heard Fiona whimper and rushed to her side. She rolled over and continued whining. "Fions! Shh, hey baby wake up!" I whispered as I gently shook her awake. She sat up with a jolt. She looked at me and collapsed in my arms, crying and sobbing. "Shhh, Fiona sweetie, whats wrong? What happened?" I asked as she stopped shaking. I sat up and took her hands in mine while she sat up with me. "I w-w-was-s d-d-drreammming ab-b-bout-t-t Bob-b-by," she choked out. I gasped and pulled her into a hug. "Oh my god Fi, I'm so sorry," I whispered. "It's not your fault," she said, wiping her eyes. "It must've been the movie that reminded you of him," I said. She nodded. "Fi, I can't tell you how sorry I am, I should've known that this movie wasn't a good movie for you to watch," I said. She shook her head. "Im, really it's OK, you didn't do anything wrong," she said. A tear escaped from my eye. "Imogen," she sighed, hugging me. "Immy, it's not your fault, you can't blame yourself. You're the best girlfriend in the world," she said, kissing me softly. I smiled. "Really?" I asked sheepishly. She smiled and nodded, and pulled me in for a soft kiss. I giggled as she pulled away. "Lets try to get some sleep, OK?" she asked. I nodded and let her take me in her arms, eventually falling into a deep sleep in Fiona's arms.


	2. Snow Attacks

_OK everyone, absolutely nothing sad happens in this chapter, just a really cute moment between Immy and Fions! Sorry the update took so long, future ones will take less time._

Imogen's POV

I smiled as I saw Fiona walking into school. I smirked as an idea struck me. I grabbed a handful of snow (thank god I had on gloves) and quietly ran up behind Fiona. She didn't notice me, and before I laughed and gave myself away I shoved it down the back of her shirt. "Cold cold cold!" she yelped. She spun around and glared at me, and I couldn't help falling over in a heap of giggles. She grabbed some snow and aimed at me. I got a look of terror in my eyes. "No! Fi! OK, I'm sorry, please don't!" I whimpered, pretending to actually burst into tears. She sighed and threw the snow to the side. She knelt beside me to help me up, and when she was off gaurd, I grabbed her arm and flipped her into a small hill of snow. "Imogen!" she screamed. "Catch me if you can!" I called, looking back and running into school. Fiona had managed to get up and I saw her run after me just as I entered the building. I saw Eli and ducked behind him. "Shh!" I whispered. "She's gonna kill me!" I giggled quietly. Eli didn't move, and didn't look like be was going to, and I let out a sigh of relief. I saw Fiona storm into school and barely contained a wince. "Where is she?" she asked Eli. He glanced up from his book, looking annoyed. "Where is who?" he asked, an impatient tone to his voice. Wow he was a good actor. "You know who I mean, now where is she?" Fiona fumed. "Oh, you mean Imogen? She ran off that way, screaming at me not to tell you where she was because you were going to kill her," he said, looking back down at his book. "Yeah, right, why don't you move then?" she asked smugly. 'Shit!' Was all I could think. I knew Fiona would be too smart for this. I sighed as I stepped out from behind Eli. "Look babe, I really am sorry," I said, trying to take her snow covered hand in my own but she whined and pulled away. Her cheeks were flushed red from cold. "OK, how about I make it up to you?" I asked slyly. I could tell that caught her interest. "Be at my place at 9:00. Oh, and wear warm clothing," I said, walking away slowly but sexily to leave Fiona to fantasize until tonight.

Fiona's POV

Wow Imogen could be sexy sometimes. I giggled to myself, then mentally kicked myself as I realized what she had just done. Using her cuteness to get away with something. Oh I was gonna make her pay tonight. I smiled to myself before skipping to class. I didn't even focus on what the teacher was saying. I never did that anyways, but now it didn't even matter that I could get in trouble for it. After school, I ran home to get a shower. I looked through my closet and decided on a cute top along with skinny jeans and boots. I threw a jacket over the shirt I had on and curled my hair. I also threw some P.J's in a bag in case Imogen wanted me to spend the night, which I would most likely do anyway. I still had a few hours to kill, so I decided to take a nap, dreaming of Imogen.

3 hours later, 8:45 P.M.

I awoke with a jolt as I looked at the clock. 8:45. I had just enough time to get to Imogen's house. I re-fixed my hair and drove to Imogen's. I smiled and knocked on the door. Imogen opened the door after a second and smiled when she saw me. I kissed her on the cheek and she stepped aside to let me in. As I walked in I was hit with the familiar scent of cinnamon and vinilla. I smiled as Imogen wrapped her arms around my neck from behind me and kissed the back of my neck softly. "So babe, you were talking about making the whole snow attack up to me?" I said in a slow voice. She let out a small giggle before starting to lightly suck on my neck. I laughed until she got to my ear, and made me weak in the knees. She moved back up to my mouth and pushed me against the wall. We kissed for awhile before she suggested going up to her room. I nodded vigorously and followed her upstairs. When we got to her room she closed the door and as I turned around I was greeted in the face by a cold ball of snow. "Imogen!" I screamed. She squealed as I tackled her on the bed and tickled her. "No no Fi stop!" she cried, trying to play innocent again. "Oh no, you're not getting away like that this time!" I declared, tickling her more and more till I thought she'd had enough. I relaxed and let her breath for air. "I hate you Immy," I said, cuddling up next to her and letting her embrace me in her arms "I hate you to Fi," she giggled.


End file.
